The Vanilla League
by Mercury11704
Summary: Set during Panic in the Sky and Divided We Fall, what if Batman and Green Arrows parting words meant more than just thanks and bye? Oaths are sworn in shadows and pacts made that could impact the League forever...


Just an idea that sprang into my head after watching Divided We Fall, what if Batman and Arrows words were more than just words…

Set several hours after Panic in the Sky and during Divided We Fall

….

A sparsely lit room in an abandoned warehouse was packed full of people, every single one of them a superhero with astonishing similarities.

"Why are we here?" Asked one creating a turbulent outburst of noise from all of them as apparently none of them had any idea.

"A very good question." Stated a silky yet familiar woman's voice, the hero know as Oracle wheeled into the room with Green Arrow a pace behind her and an unfamiliar cloaked woman at his side.

"One that will be answered shortly." Green Arrow supplied with a friendly smile attempting to ease some of the tension in the room. He then looked at the cloaked woman who nodded for him to continue. "I know the last couple of days has been difficult for all of us, and we're all asking, What if?"

Silence stole over the room "What if The Justice League," he spoke as if he wasn't a member. "Had fired that weapon and not Luthor? What if Superman had lost control and killed him? What if it happens again?" Arrow's voice was heavy "What if the Justice League goes Rouge? Who could stop them?"

A calamity of noise once again assaulted the room.

The cloaked woman stepped forward, her mere appearance silenced the room. The large hooded cape covered most of her figure but they all could see black body armor similar in nature to the batman's beneath it. It was her face that stole sound from the room.

Beneath the hood was a skull, white with areas that appeared to be slightly singed. Any flesh visible was scarred with burns and marred by flame. Her eyes held the room, so intense with emotion they captivated the audience. "I believe it is time for mankind to step forth, for ordinary people like us to say we are willing to risk it all if our super powered allies ever went rouge." She gestured at her face "I was changed by a hero, one whom I knew _very_ well but several years ago he began to feel the strain of our work and sought to retire.

In his final battle one of our enemies entered his mind and possessed him, lying dormant for months while subtly influencing his actions. When my ally broke he did this," She gestured again "But do not think I hate him and others like him for it, because he showed me something that day.

In the end he sacrificed his life to save others as well as mine own, proving that no man can turn from himself so fully to deny his base personality. Others like Superman, Wonder woman and J'onn J'onzz have proved this again and again.

Recall if you will that in those moments every single super powered being had someone like us there, to guide, aid or take them down if necessary. Someone who was willing to make that choice.

I propose that we become those someone's for the Justice League and for mankind." She looked at each face in turn, "The choice must be yours, and if you join us you must carry this secret to your deathbed for we will be operating entirely in the shadows."

A fog of heavy silence lay across the room.

"We cannot expect your answer now, so decide and know that I will remain in this location to receive your silent oaths." The woman stepped down and left the room in silence.

Discussions ensued as people slowly returned to their duties.

Over the next few days only seven people visited the warehouse but as time wore on nearly everyone who had been called forth originally and some who had not had sworn silent oaths.

One week later a large crowd gathered in the after math of the crisis for a press conference from The Original seven. The crowd watched as Superman stepped up to the microphone,

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say... I'm guilty. We're guilty. Of the sin of hubris. We had the best of intentions, to be Earth's guardians, to keep you safe, but we failed you. We looked down on the world from our tower in the sky, and let our power and responsibility separate us from the very people we were supposed to protect. No one should ever be afraid of us. For that reason, we're decommissioning the Watchtower. The energy weapon up there is already gone; we're taking down the station as well. "

A thunderstorm of disbelief rolled through the crowd, Green Arrow spotted Oracle and exchanged 'We were right, get ready' look.

Superman continued, "There's more. We want to thank the members of the Justice League for your courageous service, but in the future, you'll all have to act as independent agents. We're not going to be an army anymore. As of right now, we're disbanding the Justice League." He paused slightly "This is the end."

With that he turned and began to lead the Original Seven off the stage.

Green Arrow glanced at his Pretty Bird before stepping up "Says who? You remember what we did yesterday? We saved the world. Again. You don't think that has any value? Well, think again, pal! The Justice League goes on, with or without you. Look, no one can question your service or commitment to making things better. If you're quitting because you think you've already done your fair share, fine. We'll throw you a parade. But if you're quitting because it's easier than continuing the fight, then you're not the heroes we all thought you were. The world needs the Justice League, and the Justice League needs you, Superman!"

The crowd roared as Ollie looked severely proud of himself.

The Seven exchanged looks and Superman stepped back up "All right, all right" he held up his hands in surrender and began talking about opening an embassy on Earth.

Batman descended the stage and approached Arrow who was about to leave. "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" He gazed intently at Oliver '_I know, I'm in'_ Bruce stated silently.

Green Arrow turned to him "Who guards the guardians? We got that covered." Oliver returned the glance darting it from Bruce to Barbra Gordon '_Figured' _was all it said.

Arrow turned away and mounted up Canary's motorcycle, the faux blond glanced between them eyes narrowed but shrugged it off as they rode away. In the days to come Green Arrow prayed she would forgive him for founding an organization like he just had, breaching her trust like that.

But it was necessary and with or without him it would live on, in the shadows of all those with great power because without them who would protect the little guy?

….

For those of you who are wondering The Vanilla League is formed of those who have no powers or powers derived from technology.

Here's a Roll Call:

Founding Members: Reaper (cloaked woman), Oracle, Green Arrow and Batman are called "The Four" by regular members.

Members; Wildcat, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Huntress, Red Arrow, Gangbuster, Katana, Mister Miracle, Mister Terrific, Onyx, Shining Knight, Question, Steel, Vigilante, Hawk and Dove, STRIPE, Zatanna, Anna Fortune, Judomaster, Manhunter, and Guardian.


End file.
